Loving Her and Protecting Her
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: A small one shot with Gin and Rangiku!


**I have done quite a few pieces of oneshots with Gin now, one was of just Gin, another was of GinXAizen, ****another was GinXToshiro, so now I am doing a GinXRangiku. This is the first one I have done and my friend is the one that got me into this couple so read and review.**

**This is based, generally around the episode 115 to 142 roughly. So basically when they are all in the human world but apart from that it has no real place specificly where it goes.**

**I hope you enjoy this so have fun!**

**

* * *

**

It was a very hot day in the human world, the sun was beating down and there were no cloud in the sky at all. There was no breeze running through the town and everyone was wearing the thinnest most reavealing clothes that they could get away with just to cool down. Quite a few people had gotten their houses out and were laying in full view of the cold water.

Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika were all out with Kisuke, looking up more of the increased number of hollows around the town. They promised to be gone a few days but said they would drop by if they had any information that could involve them in anyway whats so ever. Toshiro had gone off on his own to take watch like he had many other times without telling anyone. There was no way to be sure when he would return, he always came back at different times each day, depending on what was happening and what kind of mood he was in. Rukia was off with Ichigo and Orihime doing God knows what. Probably talking about the latest research each of them had collected in their own way.

And Rangiku was on her own, at Orihime's as she was staying there. She was in her fathers study, just looking around as she was very bored. Rangiku was wearing a tight yellow T-shirt that had half the buttons undone to show off the top of her breast, much like she always did, but she also had on a pair of tight purple shorts showing off her legs and no shoes or socks. She was just as hot as the others and it was annoying her a lot.

She leaned against the open window, which was open for no real reason since there was no wind to fly in and cool them all down. Her long ginger hair fell down her back and was sometimes sticking to her sweating body, making it very annoying and irritating.

"It is too hot" she mumbled, picking up a pack of ice and pressing it against her forehead, leaning back and sighing sadly.

She walked over to the desk and put the ice on the desk, she turned around and stared out the window sadly. Her mind had been clouded for a while now. Lately, the more she fought, the more she found herself thinking about a certain silver haired ex captain.

"Thinking about me again" came a voice from behind

Rangiku spun around and her eyes widened at the sight of her childhood friend she had just been thinking about seconds ago. He looked as normal as ever, squinting so much it looked like his eyes were closed, the slight smile crawling across his lips, his silver hair shinning in the light from the window. He was wearing a plain white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a long pair of black trousers. It was amazing at how cool he looked, he didnt even have a single bead of sweat coming down from any part of his body.

"Gin... What are you doing here?" she grew defensive but he showed no sign of a threat and instead slowly walked up towards her.

"A war is coming Ran" he whispered stepping up to her, he didnt have his smile on now, it was a sign that he was truly serious "_The_ war is coming... And I dont want to have any regrets"

"What are you talking about?" Rangiku snapped as he stepped directly in front of her "Why are you here"

"This" Gin whispered and leaned down, capturing her lips with his own.

Rangiku's eyes widened as she stared at him but he ignored this and slowly placed his hands on her hips, deepening the kiss. After a moments hesitation, Rangiku slowly shut her own eyes and wrapped her slender arms around Gin's neck. She lifted one of her hands to stroke his silver hair and the other to pull him as close as she could.

When they had been younger, Rangiku had always had a crush on him, ever since he saved her life she dreamed of this day, but it never happened so she believed Gin just didnt like her in that way. Turns out that she was wrong.

Gin pulled back for a moment to pick her right up and set her on the desk before kissing her again. Rangiku whispered his name just before they began to kiss again, she lifted one of her legs and rubbed it against his waist sexually. Gin mumbled something against her lips and reached around, unbuttoning her tight shirt.

Rangiku pulled back for a moment to breath and to pull of Gin's own shirt over his head before resuming the kiss, reaching up and rubbing her hands over his chest and stomach. Gin's own hands were also at work, one was running up and down the leg on his waist, while the other was tracing along her breasts, slowly and seduxually slipping off the rest of her shirt and reaching around for the strap of her bra.

"Gin" Rangiku whispered but he kissed her into silence again, the hand tracing her leg reached up and unbuttoned her shorts, slipping down the zipper and then reaching to pull them off. "Gin" Rangiku said suddenly grabbing his hand and stopping him.

"What is it?" he asked quietly

"Why are you here?" she whispered, her lips touching his slightly as they moved

"I told you, I do not want any regrets" Gin answered leaning forward but she angrily pushed him back and stood up, ignoring as he bra slipped down slightly.

"So thats it?" she snapped "You only regret would be not getting in bed with me?"

"No" he stared at her as if she had just asked him if the world was flat "I didnt want to die without you knowing how I feel"

"Then why did you start kissing and touching me like that?" Rangiku shouted

"That" he smiled "Was just cause I couldnt help myself... You're just so damn beautiful"

Rangiku blinked at him, blushing slightly when suddenly tears filled her eyes. She spun around and tried to wipe them away quickly but Gin had already seen. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, reaching up and helping her wipe away the tears.

"Please dont cry" he whispered into her hair

Rangiku looked around slowly and stared at him, seconds lately she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrying her face and tucking her head under his chin. Gin wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her close, stroking her hair gently.

"I love you Rangiku, please do not cry, when you are sad it makes me sad. I prefer to see you smile..." Gin whispered "When you smile, you are more radient than the sun"

Rangiku looked up. That line may have been very corny, but Gin had said it to her like he really meant it... The fact that Gin had said it at all was enough for her... Besides, sometimes a girl needs kind words like that.

Gin gently kissed her forehead and held her close in silents. For a second neither said anything or moved, but then Rangiku reached up and kissed him again, one of his hands playing with his belt as she slowly undone the straps. Gin reached around and finished taking off her bra with care not to break their kiss.

**...MEANWHILE...**

"You guys can come to mine" Orihime grinned "Only Rangiku is there!"

"Alright then" Toshiro sighed as he and Renji walked up front and Ikkaku, Ichigo, Rukia and Yumichika all brought up the rear.

They all entered the house slowly and looked around. Rangiku was no where to be seen on the bottom floors. Slowly they seperated and looked around for her. Finally Toshiro walked upstairs with Renji to check that she wasn't asleep.

They stepped up to the last room and opened the door without any real hope. They had stopped knocking three doors ago. They froze and their eyes widened. Gin was on top of Rangiku on the desk, both half naked.

Renji immediantly jumped to the wrong idea and pounced on him. Knocking him away from Rangiku and against the opposite wall. Gin shouted in both pain and surprise whilem Rangiku leapt to her feet. Toshiro remained frozen by the door.

"Renji! Stop!" Rangiku shouted

"You lil-" Renji growled at Gin

"Renji! Stop it!" she grabbed his arm and he looked at her, suddenly his eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped "Leave him alone!"

"Um... Rangiku..." Gin said pointing to her chest

Rangiku looked down and saw she had no top or bra on, she was completely bare. She screamed and tried to cover herself with her arms. She spun away from everyone and was blushing deeply.

"DONT LOOK!" Rangiku screamed

Toshiro quickly turned so his back was to the room, his face was firery red. Renji couldnt see to look away to Gin reached up and grinned, covering his eyes and smirking.

When she was covered and ready, Rangiku turned around and glared at Renji and Gin. Gin still had his hands over Renji's eyes and was meanwhile reaching down with his other hand and tieing his showlaces together.

"OK, you can look now" Rangiku sighed

Slowly Toshiro turned around and Gin lowered his hand from Renji's eyes.

"Now Renji, get off him! He wasnt attacking me!" she snapped

"Rangiku!" Toshiro snapped "What do you think you were doing?"

"Uh... Nothing" she blushed and smiled like a school gril in trouble.

"Nothing! Is that what you call nothing?" Toshiro shouted

"...Yes?"

"Gin Ichimaru..." Renji began, ready to arrest him like he should have been ages ago.

"Sorry but I gotta go" he shoved Renji away who tripped over his laces and jumped so he was beside Rangiku "Bye love" kissing her hard on the lips just in time for the others too appear at the door, he grabbed his shirt and was gone.

Rangiku stared after him, she had a day dream expression on and ignored her captain for a few moments. She walked over to the window and looked out but he was no where to be seen. Did Gin think he was going to die? Or did he think she was going die?

Either way, Rangiku knew this much... She would never forget this day... ever.

**000**

"Rangiku" came a voice

"Yeah?" she looked around and saw Rukia in the doorway.

She was sitting at the window, much like she normally was every day now. Ever since Gin had showed up, Rangiku couldnt think straight. All she had wanted was to see Gin again but he hadnt shown up...

"I wanted to talk to you" Rukia sighed and walked in sitting down.

"Alright then" Rangiku turned and faced her.

"...Do you love Gin Ichimaru?" she asked

"What?" she yelped, nearly falling from her seat

"Do you love him?" Rukia asked strictly

"Uh... Why would you ask that?" Rangiku said quickly

"I wanted to know..." Rukia whispered

"...I dont know" Rangiku sighed "My heart says yes... But my mind... It thinks about everything he has done and I know I can't"

"Your mind doesnt decide if you love someone" Rukia whispered "That will only ever lie in your heart"

Rangiku looked up at her as she left the room, she sighed and looked down at her hands, tears filling her eyes. She sniffed and tried to wipe them away, but the more she wiped the more spilled down her cheeks. Soon Rangiku was sobbing into her hands and shaking her head desperatly.

"Gin why is it you can always get inside of my head!" Rangiku sobbed "It's not fair!"

Rangiku looked back up out the window, tears streaming down her cheeks onto her hands that lay carelessly on her lap, she sniffed but didnt bother to wipe the tears away anymore this time. Instead she continued to stare out of the window.

"I love you Gin"

**000**

It had been a while since Gin had showed up and expressed his love for Rangiku. Maybe he was avoiding her, maybe something had happened or maybe things would just return to normal. Whatever the answer was, Rangiku didnt know it.

And it hurt. It hurt knowing that he loved her but he wasnt going to come for her, or express it in any other way than that one visit.

Now every time someone said Gin's name, Rangiku would get tears in her eyes and be unable to stop them. Sometimes it did annoy the others but most the time they were very sympahetic to her.

It annoyed her how weak Gin could make her and it really annoyed how she was just letting him get to her. And she remained annoyed until the day Toshiro demanded she get over it.

"I am sorry, but this is enough, if you cant handle this, then I am telling you to return back to the Soul Society!" Toshiro said

"But... Captain..."

"No buts Rangiku"

"...Yes Captain" she whispered

"I will see you in a moment" he said leaving the room

Rangiku sighed and leaned back. She didnt want to leave but she couldnt ignore her captain. Just as her body was beginning to relax, a face appeared at the window she was sitting beside, making her jump and almost shout if a hand hadnt covered her mouth.

"Shh" Gin smiled "I dont want to draw any attention"

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku gasped

"I came to see you" he grinned

"What?" she blinked

"I missed you" he whispered, leaning over and kissing her.

Imediantly, Rangiku was lost and leaned forward, kissing him back. She reached up and gently placed her hands either side of his face. Gin's arms looped around her waist and pulled her right up to the window.

"Come with me" he whispered when the broke apart

"What?" she blinked shocked

"I have something I want to show you" Gin grinned

Rangiku hesitated, thinking maybe Gin was just trying to trick her.

"Please, dont you trust me?" Gin whispered, pecking her lips

That got to her. She stared at him for a moment before nodding and climbing out of the window, if she was quick no one would even notice. Gin jumped down and looked around as she followed, he stretched his arms out and caught her, giving the usual smile that made her blush and stared at him in silence.

"Come on, we better get going" he set her down gently

"I could have landed on my own you know" Rangiku said, she wasnt telling him off, it was like she was saying it so that she could almost show off a little.

"I know, I just like holding ya" Gin grinned, looking over his shoulder at her.

Rangiku couldnt help but blush and a smile tugged at her lips. He held out his hand for her to slowly take it. He led her along quickly, grinning his usual smile. After a while of walking in no real direction he suddenly stood behind her and covered her eyes, leading her along. The more they walked the more nervous Rangiku grew.

Gin would never turn on her like that... would he?

Before she could think of fighting him, he stopped walking, never taking his hands from her eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly

"Depends what I am going to see" she scowled

"This" he uncovered her eyes and her mouth dropped "Do you remember this place?"

"Oh... Gin... Did you...?" Rangiku whispered

"Yeah... Do you like it?"

When they had first joined the Soul Society, on the occasion, they had managed to sneak to the human world, they had a private place they used to come. It was in the woods, there was one tree that was low on the ground with a thousand plain branches spread so far out it was almost in the shape of a flower, and the two used to always go on there and talk, before howevere it was plain and boring as ever but now...

Now Gin had smaller trees surrounding the larger one. Roses had been fixed together with rope adn wrapped around each of the long branches. There were quite a few small candels along the floor and the trees as well, light and shinning brighter than normal ones. There was also dark green curtains set up around it with long silk blue ribbons hanging down beside them.

"...Gin..." she gasped

"Do you like it?" he repeated

"...I... I love it" she whispered, breathing heavily

"Good" Gin walked around and smiled, slowly kissing her and stroking her hair.

Rangiku smiled at him and leaned forward into his arms. She felt so safe when they were wrapped around her like that. She couldnt help but love him.

"I love you Rangiku" Gin whispered as he held her close "And I dont know how this fight will end... But I do know I will protect you... No matter what..."

"I love you too" Rangiku mumbled and kissed him again...

**000**

Gin stared down at a sleeping Rangiku and smiled, her body was so perfect and beautiful... He wished he didnt have to leave... But he knew he had to.

Ever since they had first kissed and Gin left, he spent the rest of that time, planning some way to protect Rangiku and he knew only one way to do so... Keep her away from the fight.

After sleeping together, Gin waited until her back was turned before getting some drinks and placing a special pill in hers, he waited until it disolved before giving it to her and having a toast. Now she would be asleep for the whole of the fight and Gin would be sure she would not go and get hurt.

"I love you... My Rangiku" he kissed her temple before standing and hurrying off.

_**THE END!**_

**_Sorry the endings kinda crap, but I think if Gin really wanted to protect her he would stop her from going anywhere._**


End file.
